


What's a Scientist To Do?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Valery didn't know how to express how he felt towards Ulana, Boris was starting to be like an older brother towards Valery, so as his brother he decided to help Valery.PS: thank you for those who loved my first Valery x Ulana fanfic, and my other Chernobyl HBO fanfics.





	What's a Scientist To Do?

Valery knew he wasn't good with the ladies, nor could he get the words out of his mouth. He still remembered people making fun of him in boarding school, how they laughed and called him  
names.

"Valery? Valery!" said Boris, snapping his fingers. Valery snapped back and looked in the plane they were flying, "I'm sorry Boris, I had a thought," said Valery not staring at his comrade.

Valery looked at Ulana, trying not to show blushing that came on, Ulana smiled making him look down, and hearing a chuckle made him blush more, Boris cocked his brow, he never saw him blush before, nor did he see him nervous in a goddamn plane. Maybe it was heights or something, Boris shook his head knowing that wasn't it.  
"Boris, I must ask, who are these officials that are at the board meeting?" asked Valery, "all I heard was higher men than me, and they don’t afford mistakes or smart mouths, so my advice is, do not be yourself Valery," said Boris.

When they landed, Valery walked close to Ulana and Boris in front. Boris looked and saw how much Valery was talking, talking to a person, an actual person and not a damn cat? thought Boris, he saw Valery was looking at Ulana, then it hit him. "Who would have known, a man like Valery would be nervous enough to talk to a lady like Ulana" said Boris under his breath. Boris chuckled at the thought.

They got in a tent, Ulana got in first, Boris pulled Valery, "Valery, what the hell has gotten into you? You usually talk as if your tongue doesn't rest, just tell me, or do I have to shake it out of your freckle ginger haired body?" said a growling Boris, he knew but wanted to make sure.  
"Alright, when I was young, many of the students would call me names and thinking I am a coward for not speaking to a girl or other things, but, I...I!" Valery looked like he was about to pass out, Boris let go, "and this is the best way to move towards Ulana, acting as a self indulged child, not wanting to show your fucking blushing?" Valery nodded, Boris knew it, thank god he was right, "why do you think I never wanted to tell you, I had thought that, you or the others would"

Boris looked, "you thought I would be those bastards in your youth? Valery, I might be mean and tough on you, but that is my way of expressing an older brother, I want to protect you as my younger brother. And if someone did that to you Valery, I would put them in the core myself" said Boris, and Valery smiling.  
Ulana came out to find Valery and Boris, "please hope you are not fighting like damn cats again?" said Ulana. Valery looked, "go and tell her how you feel, or I’ll drag you over there."

Days after Valery told her how he felt, they started to hold hands, and kissed when no one noticed. Boris got protective, ever since rumors went spreading through camp and many chuckling, Boris has either threatened or threw a punch at them to a point of them shutting up. "well, should I call you comrade big grumpy brother, then?" asked Tarakanov, after talking with liquidators, "shut it comrade, I am not a brother towards comrade Legasov, I am just watching out for him and his relationship with Ulana" said Boris walking, "did you hear about those three young men, they had cleaned quite a good amount of animals in areas" said Tarakanov, pointing. Boris smiled at how much was done, “yes, they deserve an award” said Boris, he saw Tarakanov tired, “comrade, unless the radiation has made you dead, what’s the problem?”

Tarakanov handed a paper, “I had gotten word from the bitch himself. They are going to bring Valery in and exterminate him” said the comrade, Boris blinked, “exterminate, they are going to exterminate him as a rat?!” said a whispering Boris looking at Ulana and Valery flirting, “comrade, you speak about this to any man, I will have you exterminated, alright?” said Boris, to his comrade friend.

Later in the night, Boris got in the tent and took his shirt and pants off, “Boris?” he turned, and saw Ulana, “comrade Ulana!?” said Boris covering his body with his shirt, “my apologies, I thought this was my tent, please, I will,” said Boris, “no, you aren’t wrong, Valery and I thought you weren’t going to be back early, so we um, had a bit of fun” said Ulana.

Boris looked, clothes were on the ground, “then, where the fuck is Valery at?” asked Boris, Valery took the blanket off, he looked at Boris, “Boris, this was just a study, on how to control the water tanks, nothing else” said a flushed Valery, “Valery, I’m a married man, I think I know what it looks likes, and it looks like you were getting more water in the tank then usual, comrade Legasov” said Boris laughing with the others.

“You better go Ulana, before someone sees” said Boris. Ulana kissed Valery and ran out, “now Boris, I know you don’t want me to get distracted, but she’s the only one that can trust me in certain,” Boris laughed heartly, Valery cocked an eyebrow, “comrade, it isn’t everyday you get to fuck around here, and to think you were growing slower than me when it came to having a bit of fun” said Boris patting his back, “so, you are not going to hunt me down and throw me into Chernobyl?” asked Valery, “you have no idea how many times I have wanted to do that to you comrade, but since we are like brothers, and as your older and wiser brother, I suggest you get your clothes on and wash that hair of yours, we have a big day tomorrow, and I think Ulana doesn’t want me too hunt you down” said Boris, “I think you are mistaken Boris, for I am the wiser one, and you the ugly duckling” said Valery, Boris grabbed his neck and rubbed his hair with his fist.


End file.
